


Day Six: The Contract

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers Week 2017 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Alex, Assassin Astra, Day Six: Crime AU, F/F, General Danvers Week, The Maifa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Max wanted Astra dead, it sounded like an easy job at first, but of course that was before she actually met the woman...





	Day Six: The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Day Six of General Danvers Week, Crime AU, enjoy! :=)

******

Alex tapped her foot as she slid out of the elevator, following her target. She didn’t really _like_ killing, especially not another pro like herself, but Max was the boss, and he wanted the mysterious ‘Astra’ out of commission. Officially because he didn’t want someone with her reputation siding with one of the older, more established families, but Alex knew better, it was because, most likely, Astra had refused a job from him and/or refused his advances.

Max Lord liked to portray himself as part of the old guard in National City’s tradition of organized crime syndicates, but in reality he was just some punk who’d gotten lucky.

 _Very_ lucky and very ballsy it seemed, if he was stupid enough to take a hit out on Astra. Even old Lillian Luthor—one of the most powerful crime bosses in the city—was scared of her, so scared in fact, that she never hired her, always preferring to hire a freelancer like Alex, who did her job well. But Alex was chopped liver to Astra.

Astra was a ghost, no one ever met with her person, all the transactions were done over the phone, basically you’d call number, and give the name of the person you wanted killed, no confirmation, no questions, just say the name and then hang up. And then read about the death in tomorrow’s paper. Which brought another thing, Astra was a _clean_ killer, her victims all died fairly peacefully, even that poor shmuck in the butcher shop. Her preferred weapon of choice appeared to be either a knife or her bare hands; very rarely did she use a gun.

Taking a breath Alex hoped that she had the right person. No one even knew what Astra _looked like_ , hell no one was even sure if ‘Astra’ was a first name, a last name, or a pseudonym. But, somehow, Max’s goons had gotten a picture of Astra after one of her last contracts. Alex looked down at the snapshot. It was grainy, slightly out focus, but even then the woman in it—if she was Astra—was quite striking. Long dark hair fell past her shoulders, a streak of white running through it, framing a sharp, hawkish face

Yes, Alex thought, it would really be a shame to kill her.

Drawing her gun, she approached the apartment that the woman had disappeared into, swiftly and silently picking the lock she slid inside, suddenly freezing as a knife was swiftly and silently pressed against her throat from behind

“Brave,” a woman’s voice suddenly purred in her ear “you’ve got _chutzpa_ , kid. Not much sense, but _chutzpa_. Now, give me the gun”

Alex handed over the gun without question

“Good, now turn around, nice and slow,” the voice continued. Alex slowly turned, gulping as she saw Astra in the flesh. That crappy snapshot didn’t her justice, not in the least. Grey-green eyes bored into her as the woman smirked at her “who sent you? Max?” the woman smirked “that’s funny,” she commented as she reached into her pocket “because, he sent me too,” she held up a snapshot of Alex herself “pity,” Astra murmured “I always hate killing a fellow comrade”

Alex lunged, sweeping an arm under Astra’s and knocking the knife away, punching the other woman in the face. Astra staggered back, hair whipping around as she looked up at Alex, eyes bright and feral

“Oh, a challenge,” she purred with a wide grin “haven’t had one of those in a long time” she suddenly lunged with some kind of martial arts move that Alex had never seen, knocking Alex sideways. Grunting, Alex regained her balance and swung out herself, each of them managing to block the other’s blows fairly easily as they tumbled around the apartment, knocking furniture aside before tumbling to the floor, each holding a fistful of the other’s hair, painfully pulling each other’s head back

“This isn’t going to end until one of us is dead” Alex panted out

“Maybe,” Astra panted out “but I think of fun way to pass the time first” she suddenly lunged, kissing Alex hard and rough. Groaning, Alex tangled her fingers in Astra’s hair, tugging sharply, painfully, using her hair to pull Astra closer towards her…

******

Some how they’d ended up in bed (at least at first), with Alex telling herself that it was just a bit of fun before she got on with the job, but every time she reached for a weapon of some sort, she’d turn to see Astra’s nude form and suddenly they were back at it again, fucking like animals. Finally hours (it could have even been days, she wasn’t sure) later they both lay sprawled together on the floor, sweat cooling on their skin, both breathing hard

“Max wants us both dead, why?” Alex panted out

“Takeover,” Astra panted out in response “the little shit probably thinks that if we take each other out, the other families will panic, each thinking that the other managed to take out one of their cleaners, and once everybody else has killed each other, he can happily move in and scoop up the leftovers for himself”

“Stupid” Alex muttered

“Very” Astra agreed. She reached out, curling her fingers around Alex’s “look,” she began “I think its pretty obvious that we’re not going to kill each other”

“At least not with weapons anyway,” Alex smirked “although ‘death by orgasm’ would look pretty interesting on a coroner’s report” she chuckled, Astra grinned

“Anyway, I don’t know about you, but…I kind would like to retire”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed “me too”

“I hear Belize is nice this time of year”

“Sounds good to me,” Alex agreed “but what do we do about Max?” she wondered

“Easy,” Astra shrugged “we kill him”

“I can do that”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
